kamenriderfandomcom-20200222-history
Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma (Light of Fireflies)
An unnamed Nozama Pharmacy worker uses the Amazons Driver to become in Kamen Rider Amazons Gaiden: Light of Fireflies. Character History to be added Powers and Abilities As a biological weapon designed and built to surpass the 'old' Amazon in every way, his basic fighting abilities as an undead Amazon is easily on par with that of Alpha's and Omega's, while his lack of morality and sense of pain boosts his parameters significantly, enabling him to easily take on Alpha or Omega on one-on-one fights, and almost defeating them altogether after being upgraded. However, his lack of sense of pain also serves as his weakness as he is unable to gauge the damage he has taken in fights, causing him to overexert himself all the time, thereby taxing his regenerative abilities heavily. As an undead with no need, as well as being incapable, of consuming food, he is forced to rely on researchers back in Nozama Pharmacy for maintenance of his wellbeing. His overall abilities are also dependent on how good said researchers are at their jobs in maintaining and upgrading him, as he is thoroughly incapable of growth in any way. This makes him a deadly yet easy to control weapon. Forms Amazon Sigma *'Height': 186.5 cm *'Weight': 91.9 kg Ability Perimeters: *'Punching power': 23.3 t *'Kicking power': 29.1 t By using the specialized Amazons Driver made by Tachibana and his crew, it allows him to transform into Amazon Sigma. Thanks to the newly developed Amazon Cells that are implanted in his body, he doesn't need to eat to restore his energy to transform again. Also, the belt allows him the ability to not feel pain, which acts both as an advantage and an disadvantage, as shown during his debut and his death. Anatomy: * : Sensor Antenna. Able to detect noise and enemy presence in his surroundings. * : Able to change focus at will and catch a target 1k meter away even if they are at high speed. * : Sigma's fang. Sharp fangs which can easily chew through steel. * : Sigma's chest. With the Amazons Driver's influence, the Amazon cells harden themselves to protect the core inside by cancelling almost all damage. It can also absorb heat and wind from the surrounding and convert it to stock energy. * ：Arm cutter that can give the enemy severe damage to the internal hub. * ： Boot cutter that can momentarily activate the cell and enhanced motor function. * : Knee protector that can observe the quake and strengthen the knee. * ：A skin that can moderately fasten and stretch the joints and muscles, also can change the hardness of parts of the body to defend from an enemy's attack. Finishers: *'Violent Strike' Appearances: Chapters 16-17 Equipment Devices *Amazons Driver Behind the Scenes Portrayal to be added Notes *This Kamen Rider Amazon Sigma's appearance is different to Jun Maehara that his body is only with silver and purple, without orange. Appearances * Kamen Rider Amazons **''Kamen Rider Amazons Gaiden: Light of Fireflies'' References Category:Heisei Era Riders Category:Neo-Heisei Era Riders Category:Amazons Riders Category:Manga-Only Characters Category:Manga Riders Category:Amazons Characters Category:Villains